Promessas Inesquecíveis
by Nane-Chan
Summary: Promessas podem ser feitas como podem ser desfeitas, mas por quanto tempo podem ser lembradas? UA Inuyasha/Kagome.


**Desclamier: **Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem.

.

.

.

**Promessas Inesquecíveis**

.

.

A noite estava calma, com uma leve brisa que pairava no ar, o céu repleto de estrelas a brilhar juntamente a uma lua cheia que iluminava as águas do mar. Essa mesma água morna, após um belo dia ensolarado, beijava serenamente a areia branca da praia que eram perturbadas por passos lentos vindo de direções opostas.

Perdidos em seus pensamentos e emoções, eles incomodavam aquele espetáculo e não se davam conta que estavam na companhia um do outro, somente os dois. Enquanto mais um passo era dado para que um deles percebesse não está mais só? Sem pensar em mais nada ele olha a sua frente e se deslumbra com o que vê: "um anjo" pensou assim que a viu caminhar pela areia e sujar seus pés nas águas do mar.

A garota a sua frente andava distraidamente, seus pés descalços eram tocados pela água do mar, em suas mãos estava a sandália que usara para chegar até ali, seu vestido branco não muito curto, de finas alças e levemente decotado delineava seu corpo ajudava a dar um toque infantil típico de um anjo e destacava o corpo de mulher.

Aquele anjo, como foi chamada por ele, de cabelos negros e pele clara, percebeu está sendo observada, parou, timidamente sorriu para a outra companhia fora aquela bela paisagem, abaixou a cabeça e seguiu seu caminho passando ao lado dele.

.

'_Ela passou do meu lado _

'_Oi amor', eu lhe falei_

'_Você está tão sozinha'_

_Ela então sorriu pra mim__'_

.

Respirou fortemente sentindo um agradável perfume que emanava dos cabelos dela, piscou várias vezes e sussurrou:

- Oi Anjo! - Disse virando em direção a ela. Então, ela para, vira para ele respondendo:

- Oi. - E sorriu timidamente baixando a cabeça.

- Por que o "anjo" está sozinho? - olhou diretamente em seus olhos claros como a água daquele mar com leve sorriso na face.

- É meu último dia na cidade. Vim me despedir daquilo que costumava me prender aqui. - responde com a voz nostálgica.

- E o que seria? Posso saber?

- O mar. E hoje ele está mais bonito, pois a lua cheia está espelhada nele. - ela desviou o olhar direcionado para as águas que banhavam a praia. Voltando em seguida para os olhos dele - E você o que faz aqui?

- Não sei. Relaxar, talvez. E sem querer encontrei um anjo. - sorriu mais uma vez para ela. - Vamos caminhar? - ele a seguiu em seu caminho junto a ela. - Não sei o seu nome. Poderia me dizer?

- Ah?! Claro, que descuido o meu. Higurashi, Higurashi Kagome e o seu?

- Tashi. Tashi Inuyasha. Prazer em conhecê-la. - sorriu. Seguiu seu caminho a passos lentos. - Então Higurashi, por que vai embora da cidade?

.

'_Foi assim que a conheci_

_Naquele dia junto ao mar_

_As ondas vinham beijar a praia_

_O sol brilhava de tanta emoção_

_Um rosto lindo como o verão_

_E um beijo aconteceu'_

.

- Bom... Eu... - Suspirou - É um assunto meio que difícil de falar, principalmente com um... - pensou um pouco colocando o dedo indicador ao lado da boca e olhou para ele. - ...Uma pessoa que acabei de conhecer.

- Ah! Pode perguntar que respondo tudo o que você quer para não sermos mais tão estranhos. - com essas palavras Inuyasha conseguiu tirar uma gargalhada de Kagome, surpreendendo-o. - Qual foi à graça? Eu só falei a verdade. - deixando parecer emburrado, ela deu dois passos à frente dele e começou a andar de costas, mas de frente a ele com as mãos pra trás e começou a observá-lo.

O rapaz era muito bonito, mesmo emburrado, seu rosto, seus longos cabelos negros semelhante aos dela e da forma que vestia, concluiu ela, que ele trabalhava com altos negócios já que trajava um belo terno cinza, deveria ser de boa marca, pensou. Ele estava com as mãos dentro do bolso da calça e por incrível que pareça não tinha tirado os sapatos para poder desfrutar melhor daquele ambiente.

- O que foi que houve? - falou Inuyasha sorrindo pela forma em que ela se encontrava, parecendo uma criança.

- Você deveria sorrir mais. - Voltando a andar ao lado dele. Deixando-o um pouco encabulado.

- Não fuja do assunto, por que você vai embora da cidade?

- Está bem... - suspirou tristemente. - Há alguns meses atrás... Descobri que o meu namorado, quer dizer ex- namorado, estava me traindo, gostava muito dele. Terminei o namoro, mas só agora eu recebi uma transferência de emprego e amanhã ao meio dia estou partindo. - deu um sorriso amarelo. – E você, é desta cidade mesmo?

- Não, não. Estou aqui a negócios. E como você... Perdi uma pessoa que gostava muito. - Eles pararam de caminhar sentando na areia. - Bem, ela faleceu.

- Ah! Desculpe não deveria ter perguntado. - disse Kagome envergonhada.

- Não tem problema, faz muito tempo. - olhou mais uma vez para ela percebendo que seus olhos estavam direcionados a magnífica obra da natureza o luar a banhar as águas do oceano. - Mas ele era tão importante para você?

- Acho que não, pois não senti muita falta dele. - tirou seus olhos de onde almejavam para ele - É como eu estivesse esperando por alguém.

- E esse alguém seria eu, por acaso? - Inuyasha perguntou divertido, tal comentário a fez baixar a cabeça e responder sutilmente.

.

'_Nos encontramos à noite_

_Passeamos por aí_

_E num lugar escondido_

_Outro beijo lhe pedi'_

.

- Pode ser, mas quem sabe? - sorriu, voltando a olhar o mar - Só há um detalhe.

- E qual seria? - perguntou curioso e ansioso pela resposta dela.

- Não duraria mais do que algumas horas, pois amanhã estaremos de partida. - levantou deixando sua sandália onde estava indo na direção do mar. Ele fez questão de segui-la.

- Deixe que o destino se encarregue do amanhã. - aproximou dela pegou suas mãos e beijou. - Fique comigo até os primeiros raios do sol. - Pegou no queixo dela forçando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos. - Por favor...

Ela ficou observando ele aos poucos juntar seus lábios aos dela, mas antes ela sussurrou:

- Tente me pegar primeiro. - saiu correndo numa brincadeira infantil.

Ele ficou sem entender das palavras dela, mas quando a viu correndo entendeu. Partindo para tentar alcançá-la e sentir o gosto dos beijos daquele anjo que tanto parecia uma criança levada. Todas as vezes que ele se aproximava dela, ela conseguia desviar dele e cair na gargalhada. O ar infantil que ela tinha mexia profundamente com o menino dentro dele e pela primeira vez em anos sentiu-se relaxar, aproveitar o que a vida o fez perder tão cedo: o sorriso. Como uma pessoa pode transformar outra em questão de minutos? Ela conseguiu, o fez sorrir, pelo menos em alguns minutos, naquela brincadeira de criança.

Enquanto corriam de um lado para o outro, desviando para que não pudesse ser pega por ele, a alva areia sujavam seus corpos. Num descuido, ele a alcança indo, ambos, de encontro ao chão em meio as gargalhas que eles emitiam. Os cabelos negros dela estavam em seu rosto atrapalhando a visão daquele rosto angelical, Inuyasha parou de sorrir retirando os cabelos do rosto dela beijou-lhe a bochecha.

- Eu posso pedir meu prêmio? - Inuyasha perguntou num tom baixo em seu ouvido, respirou fundo sentindo o embriagante perfume dos cabelos dela.

- Como deve recebê-lo. - respondeu Kagome com um singelo sorriso, elevou a mão até o rosto dele alisando demoradamente seu rosto, gravando seus traços, trazendo-o para beijar-lhe os lábios.

.

'_Lua de prata no céu_

_O brilho das estrelas no chão_

_Tenho certeza que não sonhava_

_A noite linda continuava_

_E a voz tão doce que me falava_

'_O mundo pertence a nós'_

.

No instante em que tocaram os lábios nada mais importava para eles, era como o doce sabor do favo de mel estivesse presente para ser apurado por eles. Aprofundaram os beijos tão 

almejado por Inuyasha, que nunca irá esquecer. A menina mais doce, semelhante a um anjo, repleta de felicidade e amor, estaria ele apaixonado? Contudo, não duraria muito tempo, apenas uma noite, ou melhor, algumas horas. Separam e ainda de olhos fechados, como se não acreditasses no que acabou por acontecer, lentamente, abriram os olhos e permaneceram assim admirando um ao outro por alguns instantes.

- Você acreditaria se eu disse que estou apaixonado? - perguntou Inuyasha admirando Kagome.

- Eu responderia que sim. - ela deu mais um beijo nele - Pois eu me apaixonei por você.

Ele sorriu e a beijou na mesma intensidade que ela. - Então somos dois apaixonados, você é um anjo que entrou na minha vida.

- Mas a realidade é cruel, com nós dois e nosso tempo está acabando - disse Kagome desviando os olhos dele mirando o céu. - Daqui a alguns minutos nossa realidade será a distância.

- Então faremos o seguinte. - ele a levantou e sentou na areia. - Prometo nunca te esquecer se você também prometer.

- Prometo. - ela não pensou duas vezes - Se você também prometer. - ela sorriu.

- Eu também prometo, e quando voltarmos a essa cidade lembraremos-nos desse dia. - sorriu para ela como nunca sorrira antes.

.

'_E hoje a noite não tem luar_

_E eu estou sem ela_

_Já não sei onde procurar_

_Não sei onde ela está'_

.

Os raios de sol já cortavam o céu daquela cidade lembrando-os que a noite acabara e tinha que partir, o último beijo que eles deram foi um misto de paixão e saudade. Saudade sim, pois eles se apaixonaram e nunca mais iriam se ver. Levantaram e seguiram para o calçadão onde a despedida foi difícil.

- Acabei de te encontrar e já estou dando adeus. - Comentou Kagome abraçada a ele.

- Eu sei... - ele não admitia que sentiria falta dela - Você foi, e sempre será a única mulher que eu me apaixonei.

- Não esqueça a sua promessa, pois não esquecerei a minha.

Partiram, foi difícil separar um do outro, sem olhar para trás se não o arrependimento tomaria conta de ambos. O gosto dos beijos ainda estava presente em seus lábios, à lembrança daquele que se apaixonou a primeira vista é recente, sem lágrimas e apenas "adeus".

.

'_Hoje a noite não tem luar_

_E eu estou sem ela_

_Já não sei onde procurar_

_Onde está meu amor?'_

.

.

**Alguns anos depois...**

.

.

Inuyasha estava em seu escritório esperando a chegada do novo administrador encaminhado pelo seu irmão. Ele sabia que o administrador vinha de outra cidade, e que necessitava de alguns dias para se instalar, pois ele vinha de uma das filias da empresa que era sócio junto com o irmão e um amigo de infância.

O escritório estava uma bagunça, os documentos importantes nunca estavam no lugar correto misturado com papeis sem muita importância. Ele rezava todos os dias para que o administrador aparecesse e arrumar aquela baderna que se encontrava seu departamento. Inuyasha estava sentado em sua mesa quando a secretária entrou na sala.

- Senhor Tashi. - falou a secretaria. - O administrador já chegou. O senhor quer que eu o mande entrar?

- Oh! Graças a Deus! - disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência - Sim, Sango peça para ele entrar.

- É... Inuyasha. - ela disse sem formalidade - É uma mulher... E acho que...

- Droga! - xingou-se - Sesshoumaru não me disse que seria uma mulher, mande-a entrar, por favor.

A mulher entra sem falar nada, como ele estava muito ocupado não levantou o rosto para olhá-la. A mesma leva um susto por ver quem ela mais queria, não esquecera um só minuto. As lembranças daquela única noite vieram a sua mente como chuva de verão, sorriu, pensando qual seria a sua reação quando a ver?

- Queira entra... - a secretária disse se referindo a ela - Senhor a senhorita Higurashi. - saiu da sala fechando a porta, deixando-os a sós. O patrão e a sua administradora.

- Que bom que chegou, não agüento mais essa desordem - disse ainda sem levantar o rosto sem reconhecer o sobrenome. - Como foi de viagem?

- Pensei que não esqueceria a promessa. - ela não disse muita coisa, mas...

Aquela voz, ele conhecia, nunca esqueceria ela. Fechou os olhos lembrando-se do único dia que a viu e se apaixonou por ela, dos beijos trocados, da promessa. "Promessa?" pensou ele, "Mas a única pessoa que fez a tal coisa foi..." Ergueu os olhos e a viu ali na sua frente sorrindo, largou tudo que fazia aproximando dela.

Em frente a ela alisou os cabelos negros segurando uma mecha e cheirou, alisou seu rosto, passou seu dedo indicador nos lábios que tanto desejava depois daquele dia, não acreditando que era ela, ali, presente. Beijou-a como naquele dia, confirmando que era ela mesma, sendo correspondido na mesma intensidade, sim era a própria, como sentiu falta dela.

- "Deixe que o destino se encarregue do amanhã." - Kagome disse separando os lábios. - E assim ele fez, me trouxe para perto de você.

- Não vou mais te deixar escapar. - Inuyasha sorriu.

Não, com certeza não. Foi tudo armação para ficarem juntos, a vida os juntou, separou e juntou outra vez, só que não tinham mais como fugir um do outro. O amor estava presente entre eles, nada e nem ninguém os separaria, pois o se amavam.

.

.

.

**Nota da autora:**

**Este é um presentinho meu. Espero que tenham gostado dessa pequena fic, a fiz inspirada na música da Legião Urbana - Hoje a noite não tem luar. Claro, que no fim da música o "mocinho" procura pela "mocinha", rs.**

**Beijos a todas (os) e muito obrigada...**


End file.
